


Dee and Ryo's Future

by IzzyLeon21



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Engagement, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Time-Skip, Vacation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dee and Ryo go on vacation where Dee plans on proposing to Ryo.





	

My boyfriend, Ryo and I are on vacation for our 5th anniversary at a different private hotel in England. It does bring back some bad vibes since the first time he and Ryo were on vacation leave from work. As he and Ryo are walking toward the hotel, holding each other's hand; I think back to when Ryo was almost killed by a murderous clerk who targeted Japanese people. Just remembering it sends a chill down my spine of Ryo being hurt. We did catch and arrested the hotel clerk and that's also when Ryo and I met Commissioner Berkeley Rose, whom I hate and he used to always try to flirt or kiss Ryo which irritated me.

I'm wearing a white t-shirt, red jacket over it, black pants, dress socks and shoes. My boyfriend, Ryo is wearing a green button down shirt, light purple sweater tied around his neck, beige pants, black socks and brown dress shoes. I'm carrying my duffel bag over my right shoulder as my shy and sensitive boyfriend is holding his luggage with his left hand. Ryo and I both have different personalities, which we both love. I'm boisterous and inappropriate but can be calm and serious. Aforementioned, Ryo is shy and sensitive and he cares about those around him, likes tidiness and flowers which made me fall in love with him. Yes, I'm bisexual and I've dated women before, but Ryo is the only and perfect man for me to love. Ryo moved in with me three years after we began dating and Ryo complaints about me leaving my socks and underwear on the floor in our bedroom and bathroom makes me grin with warmth. I can be loving and affectionate guy to my man just like other couples. We have a whole week to ourselves and I don't plan on wasting it one minute. Plus I have a surprise for Ryo that would make our lives even happier. 

Ryo and I enter the hotel, and we get the keys to our suite and take the elevator up the five floors and enter their large spacious room. I lean over and kiss Ryo on the cheek as Ryo's cheeks blush a faint pink color as he smiles back at me. Putting my arm around his waist, I bring his body closer to mine as I kiss him again this time on his lips. We let go of our bags as we continue kissing each other. Ryo pulls away from me saying, "Dee! Let's stop for a minute and let's put our clothes away," with a warm smile on his face. I reluctantly pull apart from Ryo. I say, "Okay, okay. I'll help out with the unpacking then we can go back to business." Ryo looks over his shoulder at me with a serious face while I have a playful, wide grin across my face. Ryo and I put our clothes in the dresser drawer.

I came up behind him and lifted Ryo and carried him to our huge bed for the week letting him plop down on the bed. Before Ryo can protest, I jump on top of him and pin his arms on either side of his head. Ryo and I look into each other's eyes, his are black and mine are green. Ryo combs his fingers through my black hair as I press a kiss on Ryo's brownish blonde hair. "I love you, Ryo!!!," I say in a serious and heartwarming tone. "I love you too, Dee," says Ryo proudly and compassionately as he leans up being his lips to mine. I let go of Ruo's wrists freeing him. We kiss each other as our hands roam one another's bodies, rolling around the bed. Ryo and I toe off our dress shoes so our socked feet rub and slide against the other. Same like our hips grinding against each other. I slip my hand down to Ryo's pants palming his bulge. "Dee. We should stop and go eat dinner since we haven't ate since we came here. Then maybe we could have a bottle of wine, then dessert," says Ryo shyly and calmly. Grinning like a mad idiot, I jump off him and hurriedly puts my shoes on as Ryo does too. 

"You go downstairs and wait for me in the lobby, babe," as I kiss Ryo's cheek and he walks out the room. I pull out the wedding ring box from my duffel bag and tuck it into my side of the sock drawer. I never thought of proposing to anybody before he met Ryo, but now he does and wants the spend the rest of my life with Ryo and the little brats, Bikky and Carol, whom I've grown to care and be protective of. Imagining being married to Ryo makes me the happiest man ever. I just hope Ryo says yes. 

We head to a restaurant by taxi cab a few miles away from their hotel. At getting a table together, Ryo and I order our food and talk and joke around each other like they do at the office. Being cops in New York City can be both tiresome and dangerous when they are crimes every single day. "I hope Bikky and Carol are doing okay" says Ryo with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sure those two rascals are fine and having a huge party at our place," I say jokingly and burst out laughing when Ryo panics a little and immediately calls Bikky. After his conversation with Bikky, Ryo calmed down and he hits me on the shoulder a little hard. I grin back at him and say, "Hey. I'm sorry babe. I'm sure Bikky and Carol are being the good angels that they are." "You're the one being the bad boy tonight, Dee. Talking back to your elders. I'd give you a spanking when we go back to our hotel room," says Ryo in a calm, but serious quiet whisper in my ear. I grin at what my boyfriend just told me. It wouldn't be the first time where I was spanked for being a rude little boyfriend by Ryo. "Hey Ryo. You are only a year older then me and both in our early thirties, babe," I say back at him. Ryo kisses my neck as I palm his growing cock in his pants. Ryo lifts my head as we kiss for a few minutes before being interrupted by our waiter. We ordered wine and get two glasses full of red wine. As Ryo and I drink our wine together, I think about the perfect place to propose to Ryo. 

We return to our hotel suite and we immediately strip down to our briefs. Ryo goes to his suitcase to bring out a pair of handcuffs for the naughty man I am. I lay down on the bed with my legs crossed and switch on the TV as the open curtains reveal the night sky and clear shining moon and stars. Ryo comes over to the bed and gets on top of me and handcuffs my wrists above my head. "Turn onto your back, Dee," Ryo says huskily and surprisingly seductively in my ear. I have a mischievous grin on my face as I roll myself onto my stomach. Ryo trails kisses down from my neck down to my bronze ass, licking my slightly hairy asshole. I squirm and moan into the pillows as Ryo is getting me a boner, which I can't jerk off in my current state. "Spank me babe. Please get it over with, Ryo. Please Daddy!!," I say with a pleading and passionate voice. Ryo obliges and removes my white briefs from around my waist. He then begins to spank both my ass cheeks four times each. I cry out Ryo's name each other as I moan and groan against the mattress. Ryo turns me around, grabs onto my cock stroking it with his left hand as he kisses me. Ryo says, "You've been a great little boy, Dee!!." Ryo removes the handcuffs as I pounce on him and take off his gray briefs, stroking his cock in return.

We lay next to each other stroking one another erect cocks as we moan and groan with pleasure, as cum shoots out of our cocks like a waterfall coating our fingers. I grab onto Ryo's right wrist and licks and eats all the cum from his fingers. "Ah Dee," Ryo says happily and is blushing furiously. He grabs my hand and licks off the cum from my fingers. After that, Ryo and I get into position and sucks on each other's cocks as I finger Ryo's ass one finger at a time as he squirms. I lay back onto the pillows and lift my legs exposing my ass to Ryo. "Fuck me bareback tonight baby. Don't hold back, Daddy," I say to Ryo seriously. Ryo slides his cock in my ass and starts pounding away as he leans forward and we start kissing. Moaning and groaning as we kiss as Ryo fucks me hard and I slide my left hand to stroke my cock again, shooting another load of cum onto my and Ryo's chests. Ryo and I pant with orgasmic pleasure when he shoots his load in my ass. He slides out of me and his cock still has cum around his member. I tell him to let me lick him off again. He comes up to my face as his hard cock is right in front of me. I open my mouth and engulf his cock, licking and sucking getting all of my boyfriend's remaining cum. We both collapse on the bed in each other's arms. 

Ryo and I talk about what we plan to do tomorrow which is going on a picnic then a canoe ride in the nearby pond. I kiss Ryo on the lips, then trail down his neck as my fingers play with his nipples. I begin to tickle Ryo on his stomach as he laughs while saying, "Dee. Come on stop it!!." I remain tickling him as he continues to squirm and Ryo stops me by kissing my ass cheek. I ask Ryo to get into doggy style position so I can lick his ass. I put my face in front of Ryo's plump white ass and begins to lick, suck and bury my face in his sweet ass. I get tired as I collapse on top of Ryo. I fall asleep in my boyfriend's arms as I spy a glance at our temporary sock drawer where I put the engagement ring in. We fall asleep with smiles on our faces.

The next day, Ryo and I wake up, take a shower together and then get dressed for our picnic and canoe ride relaxing day. Ryo and I have a short breakfast outside the hotel, drinking coffee and eating buttery waffles. Ryo called the rugrats afterwards and was on the phone for at least 30 minutes. He told me that Bikky and Carol were with their friends. 

I'm wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts & belt, and brown sandals. Ryo is wearing a blue-green polo shirt and beige shorts and sandals. Ryo is holding a basket filled with fruit and sandwiches and chocolate strawberries in his left hand. As I'm holding onto his right hand fiercely and I press a soft kiss on Ryo's knuckle. Ryo returns the affection as he leans over and kisses by cheek. We arrive at the pond and secure a canoe. We climb inside as I help Ryo into the canoe being a helpful boyfriend I am. I climb in carrying the basket with our lunch inside. 

Ryo and I spent a few hours in the middle of the pond in the canoe basking in the silent, calm and stress free, unlike the busy streets of New York City and their busy jobs and keeping an eye on Bikky and Carol. I love how Ryo cares about the little troublemakers like their his children and I do so too. Yeah Bikky can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but at least he's isn't interfering on my relationship with Ryo anymore. 

As I lay on the canoe with my legs crossed and looking at the sky; Ryo lays on top of me with a funny grin on his face. As we exchange 'I love you' to each other, Ryo and I make out tenderly as the canoe sways back and forth in the water. After our canoe ride, Ryo and I have our picnic in a grassy plain nearby the water. 

We take off our sandals letting our bare feet caress one another as Ryo and I are sitting on opposite sides with the basket in between them. We eat our lunch as I joke around and Ryo joins in as his laughter makes with smiles broadly. And I think, yes, this is the man I want to spend my entire life with. I push the basket aside and sits on Ryo's lap and starts kissing my adorable boyfriend. In between kisses, I tell Ryo how much I love him. "I love you too and I can't imagine my life without you, Dee Laytner or Bikky and Carol," Ryo says heartily and a smile that brightens everyday of my life. 

After returning to the hotel, Ryo and I order room service, eat our dinner on the bed while watching TV. Ryo and I are both in our pajamas pants and white shirts. We end up falling asleep as the TV is left on. 

The next morning, Ryo and I take a shower together in the morning and having a little fun too. I lean against the wall as Ryo gets down on his knees and starts to suck my cock. The hot warm steams up the sliding doors as I moan and groan loudly as I climax, shooting my cum down Ryo's open mouth to his throat. As we get out the shower and dry our bodies. I tell Ryo that I'll return the favor later tonight. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist. Feeling his flaccid cock pressed against my ass makes me blush hotly. I turn to the side bringing my face to Ryo's as we kiss. 

We brush our teeth as Ryo and I stand side by side by the sink. Afterward we go to the bedroom and get dressed. Ryo goes into the drawers getting his shirt and shorts and his freshly ironed pair of briefs for me and himself. I get my shirt and shorts. I used to mock Ryo playfully when I first found out that he ironed his underwear. I'd be at his apartment and before we went to bed; Ryo would iron his briefs in the room. I eventually got used to it and he would sometimes iron my underwear too if I asked him. Wearing briefs that have been ironed feel much more comfortable around my waist and on my ass, and the cotton is much softer like a cloud. Ryo and I get dressed and we spend the day sightseeing the next town over and go souvenir shopping for the brats, Bikky and Carol. 

Ryo and I talk about their previous anniversaries and how we spent them as a happy couple. We eat dinner at a restaurant and then head back to our room. Once inside our room, I grab Ryo from behind and start to unbuckle his shorts, as I slide my right hand down his shorts grabbing Ryo's bulge. Caressing his bulge and kissing his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe as Ryo squirms while in my embrace. I press my body against Ryo's as my cock grows in my shorts. I unbuckle my belt and in unbutton/unzip my shorts, letting them fall down my legs, and step out of them. Ryo's shorts fall down and he steps out of them. 

I disentangle myself from Ryo as we remove our shirts and we are both in our briefs. I hug Ryo as we kiss and fall onto the bed and both jerk each other's hard cocks. I remove mine and Ryo's briefs kicking them off the bed. Ryo and I have sex, suck on each other's cocks then fuck each other till we are both spent, sweating and panting next to each other with us holding hands. 

Ryo and I talk about about the time we had sex in the Chief's office. Ryo's cheeks turn red with embarrassment as I joke around with him. I suggest maybe we should do it again whenever we have to work overtime. Ryo pointedly tells me no to my suggestion. I remember it clearly since it happened two years ago.

Ryo and I were working overtime at the 27th Precinct. The Chief gave Ryo a key to his office to put our paperwork in his desk drawer. Ryo and I completed the paperwork and went inside his office. I say to Ryo in his ear, " Hey babe. How about you fuck me on the Chief's desk?"  
"What!! No Dee. What if someone specifically the Chief comes in and catches up fucking on his desk." "So you do want to have sex don't you, babe. And don't worry we won't get caught. Plus as long as we don't ejaculate on the Chief's desk. Everything will be fine." "Okay fine!! But I'm going to fuck you once we get home, Dee." "I can't wait baby." I pull Ryo to me as we start making out and I kick off my shoes. 

Ryo sits on the Chief's desk as he unbuttons his dress shirt and unbuckles/unzips his pants letting them fall down his ankles. I remove my shirt, tie and pants leaving them in a puddle around my ankles. I kick them aside as I kneel in front of Ryo. I take off Ryo's shoes and pants from around his ankles, caressing his red socked feet with my fingers. Both in our briefs, I trial kisses from Ryo's socked feet up his legs and thighs. I begin to lick on Ryo's bugle in his briefs as Ryo combs his fingers through my hair as his moans makes my cock twitch with pleasure. I remove my briefs as I start jacking off. Ryo removes his briefs and tosses them on the floor. I suck on Ryo's cock as Ryo's hand grabs onto my cock stroking it tenderly. I lift Ryo's legs as he lays back onto the desk exposing his sweet ass. I lick and suck my boyfriend's ass and fingers him at the same time. Ryo continues to moan and writhe with pleasure calling out my name passionately. 

We switch positions as I sit on the Chief's desk with my legs in the air with Ryo holding onto them tightly. I ask Ryo to caress and lick my feet. I stroke my cock as Ryo gazes at me with a shy grin. He kisses my brown socked feet starting from my toes. I moan and groan with fiery pleasure and say, "Ryo, baby. Don't stop. Just keep licking my feet." " You do have beatiful feet in and out of socks, babe," Ryo says in between licking my socked feet at the same time. Ryo sucks my cock then Ryo gets onto Chief's desk on all fours. I climb onto him sliding my condom covered cock into his ass. I fuck Ryo hard and fast till we get spent as I collapse on top of him. Ryo turns around as he and I lay on our boss's desk completely naked. I shoot my load of cum on Ryo's chest combining with his own cum shot. I lick up our cum swallowing it whole as we make out. Twenty minutes later as we get dressed and lock up the Chief's office. Ryo and I head home so Ryo can spank and fuck me like the naughty little boy I've been being this week. I grin at him playfully as we kiss and we drive home to our apartment to have wild frisky sex. 

After spending two more days exploring England. Ryo and I spend our Friday night in the jacuzzi/pool area downstairs. I'm wearing red/black swim trunks, and Ryo's wearing light green flowered swim trunks. We relax in the jacuzzi in each other's arms and I start to kiss Ryo's neck. "Dee. C'mon someone's going to come in and tell us to stop." "Relax, baby. We're the only ones in here since it's midnight. As Ryo and I are making out in the jacuzzi. Someone comes in and I glare at the person who just walked in. Ryo notices me glaring at Commissioner Berkeley Rose. 

Berkeley Rose is wearing black speedos and is grinning in my and Ryo's direction. Seriously does this guy have to be where Ryo and I are. This makes the second time already. It's enough I have to see him everyday at work and now here. Rose comes into the jacuzzi and sits across from us. I glare at him and Rose immediately starts to flirt with Ryo again. "What are you doing here, Commissioner Rose?," I say angrily. Ryo puts his hand on my thigh to calm me down. "Since you asked Laytner. I'm on vacation and happen to be at this hotel too. Plus I'm a single man again." "You plan on kissing my boyfriend again." "No not at all. I'd want to have sex with Ryo instead of only kissing him," says Berkeley with a smirk on his face and his dark blonde hair messy around his damn forehead. I get up out of the jacuzzi and walk out of the pool and up to the room boiling with anger inside of me.

Once inside the room, I take off my wet swim trunks leaving them on the bathroom floor. I lay on the bed with my arms and legs crossed completely naked, picturing punching Commissioner Rose in the face. He's still flirting with my boyfriend and it sick of it. The door opens and Ryo comes in and he takes off his swim trunks. He comes over to the bed and lays next to me. "Dee. You okay. I know how much you hate Rose. I told him to stop flirting with me, and that I told him that you're the only guy I'll kiss and sex with," says Ryo as he cups my chin as he presses a kiss onto my lips. I calm down as I wrap Ryo up in my arms. "You said all that to that damn bastard for me." "Of course baby." 

Ryo and I have sex that night till I fall asleep with Ryo's boner against my worn out ass. I cuddle against Ryo as night turns to day, the morning shining onto our half covered naked bodies. I remember when Ryo and I had sex in the bathroom stall during our lunch break as Ryo kept telling me to be quiet or one of our friends will walk in and tell the Chief. And then we'll be suspected from work for at least a week. With our pants and briefs around our ankles. I knelt over the toilet as Ryo slide his condom covered cock into my ass as he started to fuck me. We kept our pants and groans to a silent minimum as I jacked off into the toilet as my cum dripped into the toilet water. 

With our pants and briefs around our ankles, Ryo and I exit the stall and are greeted our blonde haired bastard of a Commissioner, Berkeley Rose with a deviant smirk of his damn face. As Ryo and I pull up our briefs and pants to our waist. Berkeley walks towards Ryo and kisses him on the lips, then proceeds to grope my boyfriend's bulge in front of me. "I didn't know you wore briefs, Maclean. I'd pegged you more of a boxers man," says Berkeley still gazing intently at my boyfriend. I grab his hand and push him away from Ryo. "Now Laytner. I did expect him to be wearing Tightywhities since he does act like a little kid at work everyday!," says Berkeley with a smirk in my direction. I try to rush over to him to punch him in his face, but Ryo stops me murmuring in my ear calming me down. Ryo and I having put our pants back on, walk out of the bathroom holding onto each other's hand. Ryo's hand is holding tightly onto mine. As we walk over, Ryo and I heard Berkeley say, "Oh. I came in here to take a piss. And to say that I know that you two had sex in the Chief's office a week ago as I was also there to pick up some missing paperwork, and you two left the Chief's door slightly ajar. I won't tell the Chief though." The rest of the day, I was pissed off at the flirtatious blonde asshole. Once at home, Ryo comforted me as we laid in bed together that night. Ryo telling me to ignore and not to worry about Berkeley. Ryo and I were called into the Chief's office the next day. The Chief suspended us from work for the two whole weeks for having sex in the bathroom. Chief told us that it was Berkeley Rose who informed him about it the day before. Chief told us angrily to leave the office and not to step a foot inside the building during our suspension. 

Ryo and I get dressed after our shower, both of us wearing t-shirts, jeans, socks and shoes. Ryo and I spend the hiking and then another canoe ride, then we eat dinner at a new different restaurant we've found in England. We return to our hotel room and we both strip down to our underwear. I ask Ryo to get some ice for our wine. Ryo puts on his robe and kisses me as he walks out the door.

I open the sock drawer pulling out my maroon dress socks and the engagement ring. I put on a white dress shirt, black tie hurriedly before Ryo comes back, and almost gets my pants and dress shoes on when I hear Ryo outside the door. I kick aside my shoes and pants and I kneel facing the door with the engagement ring box open. I smile broadly as Ryo comes inside holding the ice box. He nearly drops the ice box as he sees the ring I'm holding in my hands. 

Before Ryo can say a word. I say clearly and honestly, "Will you, Randy "Ryo" Maclean will you be my husband, who'll love with all of my flaws and be my anchor when I'm angry or when I'm being a fussy little baby? I'm in love with you, Ryo and You're the only man I want to be with." I gulp with nerves after my declaration as I look at the ring. Ryo kneels in front of me and he says, "Yes. I'll love to be your husband, Dee Laytner." Ryo kisses me as I slip the ring onto his right hand. Ryo shrugs off his robe as he palms my growing erection. "You look good with a tie, dress socks and briefs, Dee. But lose the dress shirt," Ryo says while he removes it from my shoulders. 

He picks me up and throws me onto the bed and Ryo is on top of me. Ryo and I 69 sucking on each other's cocks through our briefs. Ryo and I have hot kinky sex all night involving my fluffy purple handcuffs. The next we slept in as my clothes and Ryo's briefs are all around the bed. We wake up and have a quick breakfast then head back to sleep, as I hold onto Ryo with my head resting on his shoulder. 

Ryo and I pack up our bags and check out of the hotel. We head to the airport and board our plane on time. I fall asleep in my seat as Ryo stays up reading his book, The Picture of Dorian Gray. We land in the New York City during the evening and we disembark. With our bags in our hands, I grab onto Ryo's hand kissing his knuckle. We grab a taxi to take us to our apartment. We head upstairs to our apartment door as Ryo opens the door as I'm holding onto our bags. We are greeted by the little cretins, Bikky and Carol. Ryo tells them about him and I will be getting married. Carol is excited hugging me and Ryo. Bikky congratulates Ryo as the two of them shake hands. Bikky comes over to me and says, "Guess now. I have to call you Father or Papa or even Daddy." "In your damn dreams, Bikky. Ryo's your only foster Dad not me. You got that you annoying pest," I say irritatingly as Bikky and I are staring daggers at each other. Bikky calls me Horny Dee and I got mad and we are about to fight when Ryo intervenes. "Bikky. Please leave Dee alone," Ryo say and tells Bikky to sit done. As Ryo gives Bikky and Carol their souvenirs from our vacation. I sit on the opposite couch and smile at the man who'll be my future husband. I remember what Ryo told me yesterday that he'd give me my engagement ring on my next birthday. I said to him, "It could be any ordinary ring, babe. It's not the ring that matters to me. It's you Ryo." He kissed me with happy tears in his eyes as he and I were making out in the shower. 

Ryo and I have dinner with the rugrats, Bikky and Carol. Afterwards, Ryo and I climb into bed in our briefs after stripping off our clothes leaving them on the floor. We'll unpack our bags in the morning. Ryo curls up against my side as he rests his head on my chest. I whisper in his ear, I love you as Ryo's soft snores echo in the room with the moonlight shining down on us.


End file.
